Acompañame a estar sola
by natisluna
Summary: ya no queda nada excepto la venganza, el deseo de ver a alguien sufrir lo mismo, la satisfacción de que te acompañe a estar sola


Caminaba bajo la lluvia, impasible, si alguien pasaba a su lado incluso sentía una compasión extraña pues la imagen era desoladora, en su mano llevaba un pergamino y en la otra un extraño palo que cualquier mago habría reconocido como una varita. A más de un transeúnte le había perturbado su estado a tal punto de intentar ofrecerle su sombrilla, pero la mirada de ella no daba lugar a las dudas, no quería que nadie se acercara, aún cuando empezaba a tiritar de frio.

Sentía una determinación que la hacía moverse por inercia, aferrándose a lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento, el deseo de venganza.

Una calle desolada y era todo lo que necesitaba, se apareció en la entrada de una casa desvencijada que despedía un fuerte olor a comida, las luces del piso inferior estaban prendidas, al parecer albergando a varias personas pues desde varios metros se podían escuchar murmullos de voces animadas.

Hizo lo que parecía más fácil, llamar a la puerta. Enseguida un risueño pelirrojo le abrió observándola con incredulidad y algo de pena.

- me gustaría hablar con Ronald, Granger y Potter por favor – hablaba firme, sin dar espacio a negarse a su petición.

- ya los llamo, pero sigue por favor estás empapada – ella solo sonrío en agradecimiento con algo que para Percy Weasley fue agradecimiento y para ella astucia.

- no es necesario, en realidad seré breve y no quiero interrumpir la reunión familiar, el agua se seca fácil con la ayuda de una varita – él le devolvió la sonrisa, adentrándose en la casa para informar de la inesperada visita.

Al cabo de uno o dos minutos mirando las escaleras que alcanzaba a ver desde su posición apareció el trío dorado escrutándola con curiosidad.

- ¿podemos hablar en otro lugar? – lo dijo con un tono de suplica tan impropio de un Slytherin que ellos supusieron era algo de vida o muerte, y no dudaron, solo la condujeron hacia el porche de la casa donde en algún momento se aparcó un Ford Anglia volador.

Cuando llegaron ella selló la puerta e insonorizó el lugar con hechizos no verbales, inmediatamente después los petrificó a los tres, los hizo levitar y los acomodó de tal forma que los tres pudieran verla a los ojos.

- ustedes me quitaron lo que más quería, lo único que me quedaba y ahora, ahora les juro que van a pagar por ello, por ser felices y no preocuparse por aquellos que están del otro lado – respiró profundo repasando la mirada por quienes tantos dolores de cabeza le habían traído – nosotros también sentimos, también vivimos, también queremos, y sí, queremos cosas diferentes, a personas diferentes, a nuestros iguales, pero eso no es un crimen.

Secó la carta que aun sostenía para poderla leer por última vez, mentalmente porque era algo que solo le pertenecía a ella.

_Pansy,_

_Eres la única persona de la que podría despedirme, quizás la única que me leería y a la única que tengo algo que decirle._

_En el último tiempo las cosas han cambiado demasiado rápido y contrario a mi promesa, esa que te hice algún día de sexto año cuando estaba tan asustado que te conté la verdad, te he dejado sola. Mas sola de lo que podrías estar si me hubiera ido del país escondiéndome del ministerio o de la orden, mas sola de lo que yo estoy ahora con mis padres muertos, porque aunque los tuyos también lo están yo si te recuerdo a ti hermosa como siempre, en cambio mi imagen era la de un hombre consumido por cosas más profundas que el hambre o la falta de sueño._

_Hoy te dejo, porque tienes derecho a calmar tu soledad, a dejarme ir, voy a matar toda esperanza de que algún día estemos juntos, yo ya la perdí en el mismo momento que vi a Potter y a Weasley cerrando la puerta de mi celda._

_Adios mi plena Pansy, mi fuerte Pansy, te amo como nunca te lo dije y como solo la guerra me ha hecho admitir._

No derramó ninguna lágrima pero la tristeza se apoderó de su rostro con más intensidad que antes.

- hoy Draco Malfoy ha muerto – con lentitud pero eficacia los desarmó a los tres, despetrificó al niño que vivió y le lanzo un _sectusempra_, ese que le había enseñado Draco en la enfermería cuando Potter lo había atacado.

Lo dejó desangrarse, demasiado lejos de ella para poder alcanzarla en esas condiciones por mucho que lo intentara.

Dejó moverse también al pelirrojo, que se arrojó a intentar ayudar a su amigo, lo dejó observarlo un momento, asimilando que iba a morir, solo cuando levantó la mirada y vio el miedo a la muerte reflejado en sus ojos lo atacó con un _Crucio _tan potente que lo hizo gritar de inmediato por muchos esfuerzos que hacía para que no saliera sonido de su boca. La maldición solo duró unos momentos, dejándolo debilitado pero eso no era suficiente, un A_vada Kedavra_ acabó con su vida.

Luego, mirando a la sangre sucia con repugnancia anuló el hechizo que la tenia inmovilizada, obteniendo un llanto tan profundo que la castaña sufría espasmos.

- eso sangre sucia, llora por mí, por todo lo que no he llorado y recuerda, lo único a lo que uno se puede aferrar cuando le han arrebatado todo, es la venganza, acompáñame a estar sola.

Tiró las varitas de los tres y salió a paso decidido, segura que Hermione Granger no se movería de su lugar lo suficientemente rápido para atacarla, porque ella sentía con ella, sentía lo que ella.

Se desapareció del lugar apenas pudo, no sin antes mirar de nuevo al porche y las curiosas caras de los Weasley que ya se asomaban por las ventanas de la casa preocupados.

Sonrío mirando la carta, apretándola contra su pecho .


End file.
